Koronis Biomedical Technology Corporation (KBT) proposes to develop and evaluate a miniature ultra-low power pulse oximeter for long-term wearable monitoring. There continues to be a clinical need for an unobtrusive pulse oximeter sensor that is small and can be worn comfortably for extended periods of time without battery change or recharge. KBT will use eye-safe Vertical Cavity Surface Emitting Laser (VCSEL) technology to develop this next generation, cutting-edge pulse oximeter. Several technical challenges must be overcome to facilitate long-term continuous pulse oximetry monitoring. In order to design more compact sensors and improved wearable instrumentation, perhaps the most critical challenges are to develop more power efficient and low-weight devices. Additionally, before wearable devices can be used effectively in the home, they must become unobtrusive and should not hinder a person's mobility. Standard finger pulse oximeters are not practical for many applications because they can interfere with normal daily tasks.